


Alone Together

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Canon - Anime, Character of Color, Community: fic_promptly, F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: dancing in the rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

Izumo heard footsteps coming closer and she looked up to see Paku.

"Paku!" Izumo dropped her broom and raced to meet Paku. She took her hands in hers. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to visit you. I knew you said you were from a long line of shrine maidens, so I looked up the nearest shrine to the school and here you are."

Izumo smiled and led Paku towards the shrine. "I'm so glad you came. The only thing I had planned this weekend was chores. Oh! There was something I wanted to tell you when I saw you again during school."

They sat down on the stone bench under a blossoming tree. Paku looked around before sighing happily. "Your family's shrine is beautiful. I can't believe you get to come home to such beauty day after day."

That wasn't Izumo's first thought when she thought about the shrine, but she liked that Paku liked her home. "You really think so?"

Paku nodded. "I do. So what was the news you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh! I've been accepted into True Cross Academy, but even better, I've been accepted into their exorcism cram school."

"Exorcism cram school? What is that?"

"It's where I would learn how to become an exorcist and learn how to vanquish demons." Izumo closed her eyes and for a brief moment, she saw the demon. Saw _her._ "I can do something about the demons I see instead of just standing by."

Izumo was surprised when Paku leaned forward and placed her arms around her in a hug. "That sounds wonderful! I know what you see has bothered you for years. I'm going to True Cross Academy as well. I found out a few days ago."

This time it was Izumo's turn to throw her arms around Paku in a hug. "That's great! True Cross Academy is an elite high school and I was hoping you were also eligible to go."

Paku laughed. "I am. You're my friend, Izumo. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

Izumo got an idea and she pulled far enough back to look Paku in her eyes. "Since I'm already going to exorcism cram school, why don't you join me? We can both become exorcists together!"

Paku's eyes widened. "Cram school? I don't know. I've never done anything like that. I have never even seen a demon before."

Izumo waved off her concern. "That's fine. I'm sure they have a way so you can see demons and the different ways you can learn to become an exorcist. It will be great! What do you say?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Am I too late to enroll for exorcism cram school?"

"Nope. People can continue to enroll into the cram school throughout the year. You just have to write to the director." Izumo hugged Paku again. "My family has long been exorcists as well as shrine maidens. We cannot protect our shrine without the additional training."

Paku made a thoughtful noise. "I don't know what I would do as an exorcist. It's not like the world at large knows about the demon world. There is a demon world, right, where the demons come from? Either way, I don't think this is something that comes up in normal conversations. But if it makes you happy, I'll do it. Knowledge is always a good thing."

Izumo grinned and stood up before pulling Paku to her feet. "While you are here, I want to show you my room."

*

A week later, Paku received her letter from the director of True Cross Academy that she was also accepted into their exorcism cram school. Izumo insisted Paku come to the shrine after school so they could properly celebrate the news. Unfortunately, just as they reached the stairs of the shrine, the heavens opened up and poured torrential rain on them.

Izumo shrieked as Paku pulled her under a nearby tree. Some raindrops managed to hit them, but they were, for the most part, dry under the tree. Izumo squeezed the water out of her ponytail before staring out into the courtyard. It was like a waterfall opened up around them.

"I guess we're stuck here for awhile until the rain stops," Paku said.

"This wasn't how I wanted to celebrate your news." Izumo frowned at the rain before turning to Paku. "I had hot tea and mochi waiting for us in my room."

Paku smiled at Izumo. "It's okay. I don't mind a little rain. If I can't handle something as harmless as rain, I won't be able to handle demons, right? So this is good. This is just the universe's way of testing our strength."

"I guess so." Izumo nodded. "You're right. This is nothing."

She reached out with her hand until raindrops were hitting her palm. "Nothing at all." Izumo turned to Paku with a smile on her face. "Join me!"

"What?" Paku stared as Izumo stepped into the rain and spun around with her arms out wide. "Izumo, you're getting all wet!"

Izumo laughed as she shook her soaked hair, letting it fly. "I know! There's nothing wrong with getting wet, Paku. Come join me." She started moving until she was dancing.

Paku let out a small giggle behind her hand before stepping out into the rain. She took Izumo's hands and they swayed as the rain fell on them. They let the music of the rain falling direct their dance.

When the rain finally slowed until it stopped, Izumo dragged Paku into her home. They stripped off their clothes, leaving them in a wet pile, before stumbling into a hot bath.

Izumo rested her arms against the rim of the bath and smiled at Paku. "This feels good after the rain."

Paku nodded. "It'll be even better when we have hot tea and mochi in your room." She let her hand skim the surface of the water. "I don't know the first thing about becoming an exorcist. It shouldn't be too bad if I'm with you."

"Exactly." Izumo found herself drifting towards Paku's side of the bath. "I won't let anything harm you. I'll always protect you."

"I know. That's just the kind of person you are." Paku leaned forward and pressed her lips against Izumo's for a brief moment.

It was Izumo's first kiss and it was perfect because Paku kissed her. She felt her cheeks warm as she kissed Paku in return.

The water turned lukewarm during their kissing and Paku drew away to suggest they get dressed and continue their kissing in Izumo's room. It was exactly what Izumo wanted.


End file.
